A Cloud By Any Other Name
by Metoria
Summary: The gang all try to figure out Bit’s full name. I mean who names their kid Bit…? And what IS his middle name.. or anyone’s for that matter. It's been a while since I wrote a Zoids fic I know please R


A Rose by Any Other Name-

Zoids!

YES! I'm finally writing another Zoids fic. This one is gonna be funny!!! :D Hope yall like it!

Summary: The gang all try to figure out Bit's full name. I mean who names their kid Bit…? And what IS his middle name.. or anyone's for that matter.

…

Leena sat on the couch flipping through channels, well past bored.

Doc came in and looked around. "Leena Mildred Toros!"

Leena shot up. "Eep! Dad!!! Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, but I thought you were going to go shopping…" Doc said backing away slowly.

She heard a snicker and turned to see Bit.

"Your middle name is Mildred?" Bit's snickers turned into chuckles and soon laughs.

Leena pounced. "RAWR!"

Bit's eyes got big. "AH!" He was able to dodge though.

"Better run Bit." Brad said behind a paper unemotionally.

Bit took the advice and scrammed out of there!

Leena didn't pursue. She just stood huffing angrily and growling in Bit's direction. "Who does he think he is. I mean what kind of name is 'Bit' anyway!"

"Maybe he was attacked by a dog when he was born." Brad said unemotionally again.

"Brad! That's terrible!" Jamie scolded while he folded laundry.

Brad put down his paper. "What?" He asked as though he didn't know what was going on.

Jamie just shook his head.

"I bet he has a really embarrassing middle name like… Maurice or Clifford!" Leena said

"Hey that's my middle name!" Brad said then regretted it. He hid behind his paper.

Leena looked at Brad. "Your middle name is Clifford?"

"I think it's a nice name." Jamie said still folding.

Leena just looked at Jamie. "So what's your middle name?" She asked taunting.

Jamie looked up at her not sure what the big deal was. "Jeff." he said simply.

Leena huffed. That wasn't that embarrassing of a middle name. It's just a plain old name. "I say we get revenge and find out Bit's middle name!" Leena said.

"But I have no revenge to seek." Jamie said casually.

"Yeah me neither." Brad said straitening the paper and reading on.

Leena hung her arms. "You guys are no fun. At least do it out of curiosity."

"Let me finish the laundry." Jamie said first.

"Let me finish this cup of coffee." Brad said reading the paper.

"What coffee?" Leena asked not seeing it.

A mug of coffee appeared over the paper then disappeared behind it again almost magically.

Leena sighed. "Fine. He probably fled the base anyway. That coward."

"I'd flee the base if you were mad at me." Jamie admitted, although anyone would.

…[One Hour Later]

"Okay men," Leena stood before a chalk board with some poorly drawn figures and a military helmet on. "Are we clear on what we're supposed to do?"

The two nodded. "Get his license."

"Right! Now Operation 'Find Out Bit's Embarrassing Middle Name' is a go! You are dismissed!" She saluted and Brad and Jamie filed out. "Hey! You didn't salute!" They ignored her.

The three stood behind a door peeking only there heads out. Jamie's head on the bottom, then Leena's then Brad's on top. They spotted Bit talking to Leon. The two boys laughed about something. Leena bet it was her middle name that they were laughing about. Well she'd show them. She leapt out from where she was hiding.

"Ah.. Leena!" Brad and Jamie whispered after her.

"Oh yeah…!" She yelled at the two. "Well Leon's middle name is Bartholomew!"

Leon didn't seem to see what the big deal was, nor why Leena was telling people his middle name.

Bit turned to Leon. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Wait… what…?" Leena thought Bit would find it lame. It was lame right? She lowered her arm. Was she out of fashion? She walked away defeated as the two talked about how cool the name Bartholomew was.

….

This wasn't working. Leon came in while Leena sat on the couch going through her fashion magazines. The last issue she had dated back two months ago… mostly because her subscription was up and she hadn't renewed it. She was out of fashion wasn't she… Living out in the middle of no where for so long… Soon she'd be dressing like her father. An image of her dressed as her father in the long lab like coat with the goofy smile came to mind. "Oh, No!" She threw her head into her hands.

"Uhh… Leena is something wrong?" Leon asked from behind.

"Leon! I think I'm out of Fashion!" Leena said tearfully and exasperatedly.

Leon looked at her then laughed lightly. "You're not out of fashion."

"Maybe you're out of your mind." Bit said passing by with a cookie.

"Bit! You get back here! Give it to me!" Leena yelled.

Bit swung around the door again. "This is my cookie! I didn't steal it!" He said in his defense. "Leon gave it to me." He said taking another bite.

"Not that! Gimme your license!" She said with her hand held out.

"No way! You'll break it!" Bit didn't trust her with HIS belongings.

"How do you break a license? Ugh! Then give it to Leon." She ordered.

Bit reluctantly gave up his wallet.

Leon took out the wanted card. "Okay now what?"

"Read it!" Leena ordered.

"Read what… all of it?" Leon asked for specifics.

"The name!"

Leon looked at the card. "Bit Cloud."

"Huh?"

"Leena I could have told you my name was Bit Cloud!" Bit said taking his wallet back.

"But…" Leena sat back down and Bit left.

"Leena what are you after?"

"His middle name!" Leena said angrily. "And I'll find it out!!!"

"I know what it is. He told me." Leon said casually.

Leena stopped. The flames in the background ceased and were replaced by the interior of the base. "You do?" She asked. The background turned to flying hearts. "And you'll tell me?" she asked with clasped hands.

Leon poured himself some coffee. "Nope. It's too much fun watching you guys."

"Ah….." Leena watched as her own brother left her in the dark. Literally he turned off the lights. "Fine… I'll find out on my own."

… [That Night]

Everyone was asleep. Bit was out in the hanger with Leon 'hanging out'. Like she believed that. No doubt they were making fun of her name. Well, she'd show them. She took the bright red lipstick she had and drew lines under her eyes on her cheeks and on her chin; her battle make up. She pulled out her good old gun…well Nerf gun actually. She ran through the hallways and somersaulted behind some boxes in the hanger. She peeked out.

"Yeah, they are so lame." Bit said half laughing.

Leon was laughing too.

No doubt the two were talking about everyone's middle names and laughing at all of them. She raised her gun.

Leon looked over to the boxes and sighed.

Bit looked too and smiled.

The two pulled out some amazing Super Soakers with evil looks on their faces.

Leena's eyes grew big. "uh oh…"

In a matter of seconds an all out battle er well… one sided battle was taking place. Finally when the two were out of water a very soaked Leena stood from where she was cowering. "That's not funny." She said all wet.

Bit looked at Leon who shrugged. The blonde immediately went to reach into his pocket. Leena flinched back. What was it? Another water gun? Bit handed her a card.

She took it cautiously and looked at it. It was his license. She read the name: Kabito Blaze Cloud.

He had a cool name. Not just middle name. but the whole name was pretty cool. Defeated, she handed him the card back.

"Happy now?" Bit asked with a smile.

"I take it Bit is short for Kabito?" Leena asked.

"Uh huh- it's also an alias. I've gone by Bit so long that a lot of official paper work has that name on it." Bit said putting the card away.

"And you know you could say your middle name is Milly instead of Mildred. That's a cute middle name." Bit said cheerfully.

Leena thought about it. "Yeah you're right." Then she turned evil. "But if you even mention that my middle name is Mildred, you're dead!"

"Okay okay!" Bit said hands up in defense.

"And no laughing about my name!" she added angrily.

"We weren't laughing at your middle name." Leon said.

"Well then no laughing at anyone's middle name." Leena said instead.

Bit and Leon looked at each other then back at her. "We weren't."

"You weren't?" Leena asked.

"No."

"Well then what were you laughing at?" She asked trying to be scary.

"The Fuzzy Panda's… I mean the Tiger's Team." Bit said correcting himself.

"oh…" Leena couldn't be angry anymore could she… Darn it. She turned and left.

…

And so that's the story… I literally wrote this as I went. But I thought you guys should have another Zoids fic. So here you go! I haven't forgotten about you guys don't worry! I'm going to try and write more fics for Zoids hopefully soon. I read somewhere that 'Bit' may have originated from Kabito which means cheerful. Makes sense…

Please R&R I'd appreciate it.


End file.
